


A Heart So Pure

by orphan_account



Series: A Heart So Pure/ Let The Flames Rise [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, God's AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry never believed in love. That all changed the night he met the Goddess of The Harvest.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma, to-be-added
Series: A Heart So Pure/ Let The Flames Rise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cute little Huma story, because they need more. *dramatic bow* GOOD DAY!

Harry smiled from behind the tree, watching the girl a few feet away. Her singing is what had drawn him in, watching as she picked apples from the moon-lit tree. She was stunning, in a beautiful teal gown, with her hair in braids and a messy bun. Her chocolate skin glowed in the moonlight, and her smile was enchanting.

“ _ Once there was a waitress at the Prince George Hotel, Her mistress was a lady, and her master was a swell. They knew she was a simple girl just lately from the farm, And so they watched her carefully to keep her from all harm. Bell-bottom trousers, coat's a Navy blue, _ ” She sang. He stepped out from the tree and leaned against it.

“Let him climb the rigging like his daddy used to do.” He finished for her. She turned, eyes wide and a dagger made of glass pointed at him. He smirked, not daring to take another step.

“Who are you?” She asked, dagger still pointed even as he approached. He used the tip of his finger to move the dagger from his direction, smirking.

“The names Harry,” His eyes lit a scarlet red, “Maybe you’ve heard of me?” The girl gasped, taking a step away from him. His smile faltered for a second. “Oh don’t fear,” He calmed, taking a step back for reasuence. “I don’t bite. And your name?” He flipped up his red coat and waited.

“Uma…” Harry’s eyes widened. She was the daughter of Ursula, the Goddess of the Harvest! He smirked, softly bowing to the Goddess before squaring his shoulders.

“That song you were singing...That’s a song from the port North of Caraca (Core-ec-a)...” He circled her, impressed with her ability to not shake. His hand twitched, brushing the tree and every fruit wilted or rotted, and soon the entire tree was dead. “And I don’t think a flower like you is allowed near the ports, hm?”

He stopped in front of Uma, smirking with his eyes set a scarlet. Uma glared into his eyes, and tightened her grip around the blade.

“I’m  _ not  _ a flower, Hook.” She growled, making Harry smile.

“I knew you weren’t….” He agreed, shrugging, “But your mother, dear...Would have your hide for going to the ports.”

“You won’t dare tell her…” Uma growled, stepping closer to the God of death and putting the glass dagger to his throat. Harry smirked, pretending to think it over.

“Your right...I won’t,” She sighed in relief, “On one condition…” Her eyes flew open and he could see the slight fear in her eyes.

“What do you want, Harry Hook?” She asked.

“Accompany me to the Ports? It’s been so long and I hardly remember the village…” Her eyes showed the surprise, and he chuckled.

“Your serious? No tricks?” Uma slowly put the dagger away.

“Do I look like Anthony to you?” He asked, laughing as she led him North. They laughed and talked on their way to Caraca, but when they strolled in the docks were lit up with life. The part was loud and happy, with people dancing and enjoying themselves with the music.

“ _ Giortázo _ !” Uma giggled, twirling around with some of the village girls. Harry watched, enthralled by how the village people laughed and let her into their festivities. He had never understood Humans and their dances or celebrations, why even celebrate?

“ _ Giortázo _ !” The crowd, including Uma cheered. Uma spotted Harry off in the corner, away from it all. She frowned, walking over to him and wrapping her arm around his.

“Huh?” Harry was dragged across the plaza, into the middle of the party. Uma smiled at him, helping him with the steps and soon enough, he was laughing and enjoying himself as well.

And that was the night that down in the underworld,

Under the fire and brimstone,

A small flower grew.

  
  



	2. Life Within Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a visit from a 'friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered some Scottish sayings, so enjoy them in this chapter.

Harry sat upon his throne, his leg over his knee. The sounds of human screams and the smell of brimstone filled the air of his ruins. He always had a thing for the decay and ash, but now it all seemed...Different. He sighed, leaning back further and rolling his shoulders.

“Your majesty?” Harry looked up at the entrance to his ruins. A man, not much of 20, stood at destroyed tower’s foot. He had one long scar starting at his blind eye and running down into his shirt. He had a buzz cut and slight stubble. The ash caked most of his face and hands, and his ragged clothes didn’t help either. He looked nervous, as if his next words determined if he lived or died.

Harry sighed at the poor lad. “What is it, Jonas?” He asked, leaning his hand into his palm with a bored sigh.

“ It’s the Goddess of War, my lord…” Jonas shook out.

Harry groaned, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. “What about her, hm?”

“She’s at the gates, sir...And not happy in the slightest!” The sudden bang was enough to make Jonas cower in fear. A roar, a crash, and suddenly a dragon was standing on one of the many stone towers. Harry groaned, rubbing his temple as his eyes flashed a deep red.

“It’s been a dunky’s since I last saw ye, Mal.” Harry growled, watching as the dragon shifted back into the Goddess whom he despised. “Ye look like ye had some bad swill, lass.”

“Shut up, Harry, you know why I’m here.” She hissed, glaring deadly daggers upon him. Harry got up from his throne of stone and gems, walking down the slight incline to come face to face with the Goddess.

“It seems to have left my mind lass, surprise me.” He smiled, walking by the already dead grass and making it wilt more.

“Uma and you, two Gods more different than the sun and moon.” Mal followed him as he walked towards the river of souls. “It makes you wonder...How in the world does a heartless God, fall in love?”

Harry clicked his tongue, shrugging and turning back to the clearly angered Goddess Of War.

“Well, heid doon arse up, I’m waiting. How does a heartless God fall in love? Hmm…” He looked at the darkened sky and pretended that the thought came to him. “I know, maybe ye oot yer face!” Harry yelled, laughing as Mal turned red in anger.

“I am certainly not drunk!” Mal spat, her voice dripping venom.

“Say tha’ to yer bar tab, ye ninny.” Harry striked, walking past her and towards his throne. But her hand grabbed his wrist and bit into his flesh. He turned and glared. “Wha?”

“If I ever see you with her again, Harry Hook…” She seethed. “I’ll burn your flesh off and feed your bones to Leviathans.” Suddenly, she let go of him, turning into a dragon and flying off, making the ash jump from the ground.

“How about ye awa’ an bile yer heid!!!” he yelled, watching as she disappeared over the waterfall of screaming souls. He heard her roar once, then was gone. Harry coffee, turning and entering his beloved ruins.

On his way back, he spotted a hint of blue laying beside his throne. Curious, Harry kneeled beside it and slowly removed the ash. There, beneath the brimstone of his own throne, was a Blue Moon Rose. he furrowed his brow and picked the thing. And to his amazement, it didn’t wilt at his hand. Clicking his tongue, he sat in his throne with his legs crossed. He examined the rose carefully before smirking.

“What tricks are ye playing with me, Goddess of Te Harvest?”


	3. One Against All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal goes to the God's about Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this, and Mal's a *CENSORED* anyways, sooooooooooo
> 
> Yeah.

In the grand room of Olympus, Mal met with the Gods of the table, Ben, king of the Gods. Carlos, God of the hounds. Jay, God of the deserts of the earth. Evie, Goddess of heart and love. And Anthony, the God of tricks and deception.

“Well, spill it,” Anthony growled lowly. “Why did you call this meeting? And without two of the heads of the table?” They all looked at the empty seats on either side of Ben. One was reserved for Gil, God of The Sea. The other was Harry’s.

“Because, we have a problem to discuss, and one, it involves a head.” Mal gestured to Harry’s seat. “And two, the other would not like to hear the  _ solutions  _ I’ve come up with.” She gestured to Gil’s.

“Go on,” Ben said softly, smiling at Mal. “Tell us what concerns you about my brother.”

Mal took a deep breath, “He has harming one of our own.” The others started murmuring.

“W-who?” Evie asked, terror in her eyes. Sure, Harry had his moments, but he’d never actually physically harm someone.

Mal made eye-contact with the Goddess, “Uma, Goddess of The Harvest.” Everyone gasped, except for Ben, who stayed quiet.

“What do you suggest we do, Mal?” Jay asked, petting the head of one of Carlos’s dogs.

Mal looked around the table, at Ben, then back at Jay.

“We kill him.”

—

Harry was in his bath when Jonas knock furiously on the ruined gold door.

“Your majesty, your majesty!” Jonas entered, noticing Harry in the pool formed by the rock outcrops. Harry was soaked, with his back to Jonas. “Your...majesty?” The lighting came from a hole in the ruin’s ceiling, and Harry turned to look at him.

“What is it, Jonas? Can’t you see I’m busy?” Harry snapped, scooping up some water and pouring it over his scarred skin. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure as the ice cold liquid ran down his spine and joined pool around his hips.

“I wouldn’t bother you if it weren’t important, sir…” Jonas sputtered as he turned away from his king. Harry got out of the pool, grabbing his trousers and fastening them around his waist. He sighed, walking over to the far corner of the ruined bathroom and sitting at an old, cracked mirror. He looked at himself as he started applying his eyeliner.

“Well, heid doon arse up lad, I don’t have all millenia.” He growled, watching as Jonas walked up a few steps behind him.

“It’s Lady Uma, sir..” He saw the soft smile upon his master’s lips as he glanced at the small rose in the vase.

“Yes, what about the Goddess of Te Harvest?” He put the eyeliner down and walked over to his wardrobe, picking out a white princes shirt and a red vest to show off the collar. He smirks at himself in the mirror.

“She requested your appearance at the foot of Olympis, sir…” Harry turned to look at Jonas, a wide smile blooming on his face.

“She did, did she?” Harry brushed his fingertips under the rose petals, and they didn’t wilt. “Lovely…” He whispered, smiling as he walked past Jonas again.

“I’ll be back!” He called, walking right out into the ashy air of the underworld.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUUUUUUM


	4. A Heart So Pure, A Heart So Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story meets an ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work til 12:15 PM on this, so enjoy!!

“I don’t like this, Mal…” Ben said in a gruff tone as the other God’s hid among the bushes, all carrying a weapon and black chains. Carlos had brought two giant hounds, each with rows of razor sharp teeth. They each growled and Carlos shushed them. He and Mal were watching from a cliff close by, waiting for Harry to arrive.

“If you care about your kingdom,” Mal seethed, putting her hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You’ll help us take care of this problem.” She turned back to the entrance of Hell, a dark and ashy cave entrance a few miles away and waited. If Anthony had done what he was told to, Harry would soon come running to what he thought was a romantic evening. Only, it wasn’t the arms of a lover that awaited Harry, but an ambush.

“Mal, we have eyes on the target.” Anthony called, pointing out the moving object coming towards them in the distance. Judging by the decay and the dying trees, they knew it was Harry.

“Get into position…” Mal growled, while everyone hid. “Today, Harry learns what happens when he messes with Gods.”

——

Harry was buzzing with excitement. He crossed the threshold of his kingdom into the world and breathed in the air. He smiled, knowing that Uma had probably helped this field grow herself. Harry continued on his way, the very rose he had picked hidden behind his back. As he approached the spot he was supposed to meet her, he was surprised to find the area empty. His only company was the stars and the crickets.

“Uma?” He called, looking around once as slight fear overcame him. Was he late? Has she left, thinking he wouldn’t show? What if she was hurt somewhere?! All these questions stopped when he heard a familiar growl. He looked up at the seething Goddess of War, and immediately knew what had happened.

“KILL HIM!” Mal cried, and suddenly black chains were wrapped around his arms, legs, and torso. They dug into his skin as two huge black hounds started biting at his flesh. He screamed, dropping his rose as his eyes turned scarlet. Then he saw it, all the God’s he knew as his  _ friends  _ stood around him, either holding a part of the chains or unsheathing a weapon to slash at him with.

“This'll teach you to mess with Gods!” Jay called. The black dogs tore through his arms and legs, making gashes large enough he could see his bones. The chains burned him, and soon his screams could be heard all over the mountain.

“Stop!” Someone cried, but the voice was muffled to his ears. He collapsed to his knees in agony as one of the chains around his waist came loose. The dogs soon stopped biting him, and another chain came loose. His head spun, and his entire world went black.

——-

Uma was thinking about him again. Harry’s smile, his laugh, everything about the God she had come to love. It was so peaceful in this meadow, with the breeze and the fresh flower smells. Suddenly, a blood chilling scream roared from the forests at the foot of Mt. Olympus. Birds around her flew from their treetops as the yells continued. She ran towards the screams, only to see a hell of her own.

Carlos, Jay, Mal, Ben, Evie, and Anthony gathered around a chained up, bleeding, and being mauled alive Harry. They were cheering for the dogs as if it were some sick game. One dog bit through Harry’s leg and exposed his bone, making him scream. She could see the red smoke that came from Harry’s eyes. She started crying as she ran towards them.

“STOP!!” She yelled, pushing Jay aside as she tried her best to get the chains off of the dying God. She managed to get him down, and his body fell limp into her arms. She softly laid down the bleeding God and turned to the others. Most were in shock, but Mal was sneering.

“What. Is. Wrong. With. All. Of.  _ You?! _ ” Uma growled, turning back to Harry and cradling his head in her hands. His black blood pooled under is wounds as his cerulean eyes stared into the blackness of the night. She could hear Evie start crying, whispering how sorry she was and how she didn’t know.

“Mal, you said Harry had hurt her…” Carlos said, turning to the Goddess of War as Uma tried to heal Harry’s wounds. Mal stared at the pair as tears ran down Uma’s cheeks and Harry’s eyes smoked a deep red. Her mouth was agasp when Ben turned to her, angered.

“You  _ lied  _ to us?!” He yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone, even Harry’s limp head seemed to turn in curiosity. Mal looked around as her friends turned on her, glaring, sneering, cursing her out in Harry’s name.

“Lied about what?” Uma asked, standing tall as she left Harry’s side to stand next to Ben. Ben was fuming, teeth bared at Mal as she was backed into a corner.

“You and Harry...She told us that he had hurt you.” Jay growled, stepping in front of Uma as the Gods surrounded Mal.

“So I told a little lie! What’s the harm? He would’ve been our downfall.” Was all Uma heard before Mal started screaming the way Harry had. After awhile, Ben, Carlos, and Evie helped Uma take Harry back home. Back to the Underworld.

——

Evie walked into Harry’s rustic bedroom, spotting him asleep under the covers, bandages all over him. She also spotted Uma sitting next to him, softly petting his hair as if to tell him it would be ok. Uma didn’t notice Evie til she sat next to her.

“How is he…?” Evie whispered, frowning at the look of pain on Harry’s features. She shouldn’t have trusted Mal a voice in her head tells her, and she sniffles softly. Uma had tears running down her face and her hand brushed Harry’s cheek.

“He’s not doing to good...His leg is infected and-” She took a deep breath “He lost a lot of blood.” She looked at Evie, tears rolling freely down her face. “He’s going to die…”

——-

_ Harry didn’t know what time he felt his aches and pains leave him, all he knew was that it did. And he welcomed the painless life with open arms… _

“W-aaaaa-it!” the small girl sitting in one of the ship hammocks said. She had pale skin and brown eyes, with long black and teal hair. She was no more than 7 years old. “That’s not how the story should end, papa!”

Harry sighed as he closed the book, his head tilted. “Well, that is how the story ends sadly Starfish. Hades was defeated, and he passed on.” The dark skinned, blue eyed, teal haired boy in the hammock next to the girl frowned.

“But he left everyone he loved. You said it yourself dad, ‘ _ Hades didn’t know what time he felt his aches and pains leave him, all he knew was that it did. And he welcomed the painless life with open arms…’ _ So, he just sort of...Gave up.”

“That’s a sad ending…” The girl whimpered, and Harry sighed.

“Alright, come now it’s ok…” He kissed the kids goodnight. “Sleep tight, Harty. Goodnight Cordelia…”

“Goodnight dad…” The twins yawned in unison, and Harry shut the door. On his way to bed, he stopped to admire the flowers on the captains night-desk. Blue Moon Roses. But next to them was a freshly wilted batch of lilies.

Slowly, he crawled into bed, next to his captain and love.

“You didn’t tell them that story again, did you?” Uma grumbled as his arms found their way around her waist. She turned in his arms and petted the hair behind his ear.

Harry smiled, “That one ‘bout the Tiger? Oh no not at all, wouldn’t bore myself with that story…” Uma smirked, kissing his chin.

“Then what  _ did  _ you tell Harty and Cordy?” She asked sleepily, nuzzling her face against his warm neck.

“A love story.” Harry answered, smiling as his eyes landed on the wilted Lilies.

His eyes lit up scarlet.

THE END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I promise...Is more Huma.


End file.
